


My Soul is Yours to Save

by Spacecadet72



Category: Beauty and the Beast (2017)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-01
Updated: 2018-01-01
Packaged: 2019-02-26 11:01:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13234305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spacecadet72/pseuds/Spacecadet72
Summary: Belle and Adam spend time in the library and talk about the past.





	My Soul is Yours to Save

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for vlleneuve on Tumblr for the BatB Holiday Gift Exchange. Sorry I didn't get this to you sooner but I hope you enjoy it! :D
> 
> Title from Close Your Eyes by Michael Buble.

Belle sat curled up in an armchair in a corner of the library, a worn copy of Shakespeare’s A Midsummer Night’s Dream open in her lap. A fire roared in the fireplace next to her, warming the corner of the library against the cold winter snow that could be seen falling through the window. She had pulled one of Adam’s robes over her and was quite the picture of comfort. 

Just as she was getting to one of her favorite parts, a voice interrupted her. 

“I hope that’s not Romeo and Juliet.” 

Belle rolled her eyes before looking up at her husband, who was leaning against one of the bookshelves, an affectionate smirk on his lips. 

Belle held up the book so that Adam could see the spine. “That is an excellent play, whatever you have to say about it, but at the moment, I’m reading something else.” 

Adam moved closer to read the title on the spine of the book. “A Midsummer Night’s Dream,” he said, before he sat in the chair next to hers. “I’ll give you that one. It’s a good choice. Certainly better than others you could have chosen.” 

Belle shook her head, but her small smile belied any true annoyance. “What have you been doing while I’ve been making merely good reading choices?” she asked, marking her place in the book with a small slip of parchment before shutting the book and turning to fully face him. 

“I met with Cogsworth to discuss final arrangements for the Christmas ball.” The castle was hosting a Christmas dinner and ball for Villenueve and the surrounding villages, as well as any nobility that deigned to come. The ball had been held before the curse, but the common people had never been invited, and Adam had told Belle that he was looking forward to this one much more than the thought of any of the celebrations from his past life. 

“Everything is ready and in place, or will be, but Cogsworth wanted to make sure we hadn’t missed anything,” Adam said smiling as he shook his head. 

“It is good to be prepared, I suppose,” Belle said, as she shifted in her seat, wishing that she had chosen to sit on a chaise instead of a chair so that they might sit together. His robe was not a good enough substitute when the real thing sat mere feet from her. 

“And Cogsworth will make sure that we are,” Adam said with a chuckle. 

“It will be lovely, I’m sure,” Belle said with a grin. 

Adam smiled back, but it didn’t quite reach his eyes. 

“What is it?” she asked with a concerned frown, “Is something wrong? Was it something Cogsworth said?”

Adam shook his head, not quite meeting her eyes. “I just can’t help but be reminded of past balls. My behavior was…” he trailed off, shaking his head and looking down. 

“Adam,” Belle said, her heart breaking for the guilt and pain he still felt. She rose from her chair, setting her book down and letting the robe fall on the floor as she walked over and placed her hand on his cheek. He looked up at her, pain in his eyes. 

“Your behavior wasn’t good, that’s true, but you’ve changed. Truly. I’ve seen it. You’re a good man. A man that I love.” She looked into his eyes, willing him to believe her.

Adam sighed, and pulled her down to settle on his lap. “What would I be without you?” he asked quietly, pulling her closer to him. 

Belle didn’t answer at first, thinking back to the beast he had been when they first met. “You did the changing, even before we met. You just needed a little push to get the rest of the way.” 

She could feel him nodding against her, but he stayed quiet. They sat in silence for several moments, just taking comfort in each other. Belle rested her head more fully on his shoulder, and he rested his head on hers. Belle closed her eyes, and felt herself start to doze off when he spoke. 

“I am thankful everyday that you came into my life,” he said against her hair. 

She opened her eyes and shifted so that she could look up at him. “I didn’t think I would find someone like you,” she admitted. 

“What, hairy and bad tempered?” Adam asked with a small laugh. 

Belle smiled. “No, I definitely knew someone like that. I mean, someone who I could truly love and respect who could love and respect me for who I really was. I had decided I would live my life with just my father. And it would have been a good life, but I much prefer this one.” 

“I as well,” Adam said softly, looking at her with such love in his eyes. His eyes flicked down to her lips a beat before he leaned down and captured her lips with his. She moved her arms around his neck, deepening the kiss, and pouring all of her love for him into it. He pulled back several moments later, a happy smile on his lips. “I love you.” 

“And I love you,” Belle said before leaning up to kiss him again. She pulled back quickly, content to just sit here with him. 

“Now,” he said, sitting back in the seat. “I interrupted your reading. Would you like to read it together?”

Belle nodded, and got off of his lap to grab the book before returning. She opened to the spot she had been reading before. “Do you want to read, or shall I?” she asked, looking up at him. 

“We can take turns,” he offered. “Why don’t you start?”

Belle nodded and ran her finger down the page to find where she left off. 

“Ay me, for aught that I could ever read, could ever here by tale or history, the course of true love never did run smooth…”

Adam closed his eyes as Belle read, and she felt warmer than she had before, here inside her home with her true love.


End file.
